The Ghost Hunt Continues
by xxxILiveForTheFuturexxx
Summary: 3 years ago Mai was left with taking care of Narus office in Japan. Mai, now 19, is ready to take on new cases, with her ex-boss Naru who just came back. So let the Ghost hunt continue for Mai and the SPR Gang. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt! All credit goes to the respective creators and workers!**

**This story takes place after Naru comes back to Japan, only to learn that Mai has become a successful Ghost Hunter and that SPR's popularity has risen drastically. He also learns that Mai has now complete control over ESP abilities and that she also a rare case of having both PK and ESP abilities. And he also learns that Mai now can summon Gene's spirit whenever she wants too.**

* * *

_Prologue:_  
_ 3 years ago_

_ Mai was sitting at her desk just finishing off sorting out the paper work from the latest case that they had just been on. Thinking it was time to have a cup of tea, she went to the kitchen, quickly made one and sat on one of the red couches in the sitting area._

_ 'Mai, I'd like to talk to you,' Naru said to his young assistant as he stepped out of his office. She looked at him as he sat opposite her._

_ 'What do you want to talk about?' Mai asked as she put down her tea, and looked at Naru. She watched him and waited for him to talk. His face showed that he was concentrating on what he was going to say to her. About 10 minutes later he finally spoke._

_ 'Mai, I know you may be angry at me for hiding this but I need to tell you,' Mai looked at Naru as she heard those words, and she knew what was coming next. He was going to say that his real name isn't Kazuya Shibuya, but Oliver Davis the famous scientist. She knew this because she met his parents a year ago, when they came to Japan to visit him, and she already had her suspicions about him being Oliver Davis. So she questioned his parents about this and when they admitted that he really was Oliver Davis, Mai immediately felt relieved that she was right. Ever since then she kept contact with his parents and waited for Naru to tell her himself that he was Oliver Davis and she knew that the time was now, when he said that he had to talk to her._

_ 'So what is it?' Mai asked her boss with a puzzle look on her face but knowing inside that she was excited that he was finally going to tell her the truth._

_ 'I'm actually Oliver Davis,' Naru said, bracing himself for Mai's outburst, but it never came. When he looked at Mai, she was smiling._

_ 'I know that you are Oliver Davis,' Mai said, getting up from her seat and walking up to him and laying a hand on his shoulder, patting it slightly._

_ 'You aren't ang…' Naru started saying but when the words that Mai said hit him, his eyes widen, his eyebrows rising just above his messy hair line._

_ 'You knew?'_

_ 'Yes, I knew. For one year already,' Mai groaned as she told him. Then she started to giggle at the shocked face expression making its way on to Naru's face._

_ From his eyes she could see that the next question he wanted to ask her was "How did you know?"_

_ 'If you're wondering how I know, then I'll tell you. A year ago, your parents came to Japan. I met them outside the office and when I saw their resemblance to you I just had to ask them, and any way I had my suspicions. And don't even try to ask what suspicions.' Mai told Naru._

_ When he was satisfied with her answer, he then thought back to what he was originally saying to Mai. 'I'll be going back to England, and I don't know how long I'll be gone but I'll leave the office in your care.' _

_ Mai jumped for joy when she heard Naru say that. After all these years they have been working together he trusts her with looking after SPR while he is in England. 'Ok, I'll take care of the office for you, but first you have to tell our dear co-workers that you are Oliver Davis.' Mai told him, a small smirk settling itself on her lips. Naru didn't like that look on her face but he know that he was leaving the office in good hands so he let it go._

_ The next day when Mai called all the co-workers, which included, Hara Masako, John Brown, Matsuzaki Ayako, Houshou 'Bou-san' Takigawa, Ousamu Yasuhara and Mori Madoka, Naru told all of them that he was really Oliver Davis. Lin Koujo, who knew Naru's secret and was Naru's guardian here in Japan, was surprised to hear that he finally told them. But then Mai and the rest of the gang found out that Madoka also knew this. Also on that same day Naru told the SPR crew that he'd be leaving the office to Mai, and that he has complete trust in her. A week after all this it was finally time for Naru, Lin and Madoka to go back to England. _

_ 'Mai, I'll be leaving this address for you. This is where you are to send your reports to after every case that you take and complete. Also I'll be sending you, every month, 2,000 yen for new equipment and travel expenses.' Naru told in his normal commanding voice while handing over to Mai the piece of paper just before his flight._

_ 'Thanks Naru.' Mai replied back to him with a small blush growing on her face as their fingers brushed against each other while taking the piece of paper from him. Then she turned to Madoka, 'Madoka, I know it may be selfish of me to ask this but will you…' Mai started asking but didn't know how to phrase her question so Madoka did it for her,_

_ 'Will I come back to Japan after Naru was settled in? Mai, you know I'll be glad to come back to Japan to help you, even with all the experiences that you have had with Naru and Lin, you are going to need help at the start. You can expect me in a month, in the meantime, I'll be contacting you or you can contact me if you want me to look for information about your cases,' Madoka told her as Mai smiled and hugged Madoka knowing that she will be by her side._

_ 'Thank you, Madoka,' Mai said. A small cough came from her right. Mai looked at Lin, when Lin saw her eyes he walked up to her and whispered so Naru wouldn't hear._

_ 'In my office, I left you a laptop and a phone. Whenever you have trouble on your cases call me and I'll help you. Also don't worry, I'll take care of Naru for you,' Mai nodded at that and smiled at him making a small smile appear on his mouth for less than a second before it faded away._

_ 'Flight 286147 to London, England is now boarding. The gate will be closed in 30 minutes.' The announcer at the airport said, we all said our final goodbyes and as Naru started walking away Mai just wanted to run and hug him telling him not to go but knew that he had to and that he would be back some day._

* * *

**This is my first Fan fiction. Please review. I'd be really great full. **

**Suddenly Naru, Mai, Masako, John, Ayako, Bou-san, Lin and Madaoka pop in.**

**Mai: "I know you use my name on here but can we call you differently?"**

**Me: "What afraid that I'd steal Naru from you?" I whisper for only her to hear **

**Mai: Blushes slightly "No,"**

**Me: "Then there's no problem, how about you be Mai T. and I would be Mai-chan?"**

**Mai: "Fine"**

**Masako: "Mai-chan, I've wanted to ask, but who are the couples in your fan-fiction?" **

**Everyone look's at me.**

**Me: "That's for you to find out in later chapters,"**

**Ayako: "I hope I'm not ending up with Bou-san" **

**Me: I smirk at her, not saying a word. **

**Ayako: Glares at me and says, "Oh no, you won't make me go out with Bou-san" **

**Me: I still smirk at her, "What if i will?"**

**Ayako: "Your gonna get it!" Start shrieking and chases me. **

**Me: I run from the shrieking Ayako around the whole SPR group and then suddenly Naru says.**

**Naru: "Oh, grow up Ayako. You know you love him" Then walks off and Ayako starts chasing him with the whole team hot on their heals**

**Me: "Well then, let's carry on with the story. I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow or on Saturday. Bye!" Then I catch up with the rest of SPR.**

* * *

**To be continued...  
**


	2. Meeting Again Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt! All credit goes to the respective creators and workers!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting Again Part 1

**Mai's P.O.V.**

I was sitting at my desk finishing my report; it was about the case we had earlier, when suddenly all my co-workers barged into the office.

'Hey Mai,' said Ayako Matsuzaki, the first person to walk in. She then was followed by Takigawa Houshou, Hara Masako, John Brown and Ousamu Yasuhara. Ayako is a Miko priestess and also my mother-figure, Takigawa, or Bou-san as he likes to be called, is a Monk and also my brother-figure who took a liking to hugging me whenever a chance came up. Hara Masako, a famous medium, she is my best friend and John's girlfriend. John Brown is a priest who comes from Australia, he is a friend I can count on and he's also Masako's boyfriend. And lastly Ousamu Yasuhara, he's a college student who works part-time at SPR, we always use him as a researcher on our cases.

'Mai-chan,' shouted Bou-san as he came up and hugged me from behind. Before I had time to complain I heard something, or someone, being smacked.

'For god's sake, Bou-san, can't you see she's trying to write a report. Let her finish it,' a familiar voice sounded though the room and when I looked up I saw Mori Madoka, my guardian and also worker at SPR. I was surprised that it was Madoka that hit him and not Ayako, since Ayako is always the one who hit him on the head. After Bou-san, let go of me I sighed at the man and sat down. I quickly finished writing the report and then I finally could relax.

'Finally finished,' I groaned and then I smelt the familiar scent of Earl Gray.

'Good work Mai,' said Madoka as she sat the cup in front of me. I smiled at her as I took the heavenly hot cup of tea and sipped.

'Mmm, nothing is better than the Earl Gray tea,' I sighed, and then I heard gasps.

'I think that Mai may have been possessed by someone, she never drinks more than one tea,' Yasuhara tried to whisper but failed. I glared at him and said angry, 'Yasuhara as you know I do have PK powers just like Naru and I can send an object flying at you without me even lifting a finger up'. By his reaction I figured that he was going to shut up and be a good little boy.

I heard a familiar voice in my head, 'You go Mai,'. This then made me giggle a bit, which ended up with everyone looking my way to see what made me giggle.

'Gene, if you want to talk to me all you have to do is show yourself,' I thought back with a smile on my face, then the said person showed himself.

'Hey Gene,' Masako greeted him without a shocked expression on her face. She must of felt him in the room before showing himself. Her powers have improved greatly over the last couple of years.

'Hello everyone, it's nice to see you having fun, but you left me out,' Gene huffed with a cute pout on his face, puppy dog eyes included. Everyone began laughing at this as well as Gene. This reminds me of the first time Gene appeared in front of everyone.

Start of flash back: 2 months after Naru left for England.

'Mai,' Ayako turned to the girl in question, 'I was meaning to ask you, but how did you know that Naru was really Oliver Davis?' I looked at her and smiled.

'4 years ago, Naru's parents came to visit him. The first time I saw them was when they came into the SPR office. I just thought that they were clients but when they came the next day, I thought it was unusual. They asked me to see Naru so I took them to his office and I had a sudden urge to eavesdrop on their conversation so I did, although they were really quite I could hear the name Oliver being said. So the day after that when they came into the office I took them out and asked them about Naru's true name. After they told me they asked me if I hated him for keeping it quiet, of course I said no because I'm keeping secrets from him as well. His parents, Luella and Martin Davis asked me what secrets so I took them to my house and told them.' I told Ayako and everyone else that was there.

'What secrets?' Bou-san asked.

I smirked, 'This secret,' then I sent the vase flying towards him using my PK powers. He barley dodged the oncoming object before it hit the wall. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes.

'You can use PK powers?' asked a shocked Ayako, while going over to Bou-san to see if he was ok.

'Yeah, but that's not the only thing I can do,' I said.

'What else?' Yasu asked out of excitement.

'I can make Gene, Naru's brother, spirit appear right here and I can make sure that you'll be able to see him,' I replied looking at each of their puzzled faces.

'What do you mean by making Gene's spirit appear right here?' John finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

'Wouldn't that be the same thing that Lin did with that woman's spirit in the Urado case,' Masako wondered.

'No, I can summon Gene here. He'll be able to talk, touch you, and do everything except drink and eat,' I told her.

'Do it then,' Yasu said, with a challenging tone.

I smiled and told Gene in my head. 'Ready?'.

'Yeah, just tell me when to show and I'll show myself,' Gene's energized voice answered back.

'Ok,' I told him then I voiced out to the gang in the room. 'Ok, here goes,' as I looked at an empty space.

'Gene,' I slightly shouted due to the look on the gang and me being overly excited. First Gene appeared faintly then he showed up just like a real human except that he was floating.

'Wow, it's true,' Masako was the first to speak.

'Yes Masako, it's true.' Gene told her giving her a small wink. 'I was also the one who taught Mai how to use her powers that were sleeping inside her,'

'I thought you were supposed to move on when Naru took your body back to UK,' a shocked Bou-san said.

'I couldn't, didn't and don't want to,' Gene told him.

'Why couldn't you and why don't you want to?' Yasu asked with a serious look. The researcher within him coming out to collect some data.

'I'm tied to Mai with an invisible thread. I can't leave her unless she wants me too', explained Gene knowing that Yasu was storing the information away for later.

'I thought only Onmyouji's like Lin could do that,' Ayako questioned, still puzzled by the face that Gene was standing in front of her.

'That's not true Ayako,' said a woman's voice coming from Naru's old office. Madoka came out holding very heavy files from the past two months that needed to be put away.

'Madoka, you shouldn't be at work, you're pregnant,' I told the woman as rushed towards her to take the files. She ended up holding her stomach and walking like a penguin to the couch. God I wish she would relax and take care of herself and the baby.

'What do you mean Madoka?' John asked who was now shaking hands with Gene. A smile pasted both their face, now that they could finally meet each other.

'As long as the person has a special connection to a spirit you don't have to be an Onmyouji to be tied to that spirit,' Madoka said as she sat on the couch as I rushed off to make her and myself a cup of tea. After making sure she was ok I sat down as well.

'I know, but what is Mai's connection to Gene?' Masako asked.

'Funny story really. When I was around 5 or 6, I once went to England and there I met Gene. Gene and I we're really good friends, but when I had to leave a year after Gene was so sad that he used his powers to tie me to him,' I explain to everyone.

'I see,' Masako quickly whispered to herself, while everyone except Madoka and Gene, just stared at me, with a question forming in their heads.

'No, I didn't meet Naru then. I just met Gene,' I sighed. Knowing Naru, he must of been in his room 24/7 reading books. Jerk.

'Oh,' everyone said then burst into laughter.

End of Flash back.

* * *

**Me: 'Wow, i finally finished my second chapter, i really hope that this Fanfiction will go well'**

**Gene suddenly appears: 'So, how's your fanfiction coming along?' **

**Me: Jumps up at the sudden appearance of Gene. 'Gene, you scared at least 5 years out of me,' **

**Gene: 'Don't worry about that, anyway you should thank the people who reviewed your Fanfiction,' **

**Me: Suddenly realizes, 'Ah, that's right. Well then I'd like to thank PauleenAnne and Deceitful-Hope for their reviews. I'll be waiting for more'**

* * *

**To be continued...  
**


	3. Meeting Again Part 2

Chapter 2: Meeting Again Part

**Mai's POV**

By the time everyone had stopped laughing, I moved in to my office with Gene right behind me. A voice drifted through the open office door making me look at the date on the calendar.

'It's already been 3 years since Naru left, I wonder when he is coming back?' Ayako thought out loud.

'I'm already back,' said a guy's voice coming from the entrance. Everyone except me was shocked to see him or hear in my case.

'Naru, welcome back,' said a surprised Masako

'I better go back. Naru doesn't know yet that you have PK powers and that you can summon me, does he?' Gene asked, I shook my head and he disappeared. The last thing I heard from Gene while he was disappearing was 'Tell him soon'.

'Naru, why didn't you call to say that you came back?' Ayako asked.

'Even Mai is shocked,' Bou-san looked round towards me.

'Who is shocked?' I asked, with a smile on my lips as I walked out of my office. Bou-san looked at me. His face going from cheerful since seeing an old friend come home, to slowly going blank from what I said.

'You aren't surprised?' Ayako asked me.

'No, that's because I knew he'd be coming back today,' I giggled a bit.

'You _knew_?' Naru asked. His eyes widened.

'Yes, I knew. I got a call from Luella 2 days ago,' I told him as I stuck my tongue out. 'Wait, where is she anyway?'

BANG. The office door got thrown back, hitting the poor wall right behind it leaving a dent.

'Noll would you please stop walking away so fast just so you can see your darling Mai and help us bring in the luggage,' screamed a red faced woman. Yep, Luella Davis has just entered the room along with Martin Davis and Lin.

'Great now I'm red in the face because of what she said. But why did she say that Naru was here to see me?' I grumbled silently only to hear Gene laughing in my head.

'You are the one who brought half of England with you. Dad, Lin and I only have one bag each compared to your 20 bags.' Naru replied back while pinching the bridge of his nose.

'Looks like we are going to need a lot of tea,' I thought as I walked to the kitchen to get it ready.  
When I came back from the kitchen all I saw was Naru trying to talk calmly to his mother about wasting time due to her luggage while Luella talked about nothing but how he had no manners and that it would not look good if her grandchildren ended up that way. While this was happening, everyone else was hugging or shaking hands with Martin and Lin, welcoming them back home. I passed out the tea to everyone leaving Naru and Luella for last.  
Yasu had a wide grin planted on his face while he was watching Naru and his mother argue. To me it looked like Yasu was watching a tennis game and not really caring who won as long as he can tease them about it later.

'Having fun are we' I said to Yasu right into his ear.

'You have no idea. But this isn't as good as you and Naru shouting at each other,' Yasu turned his smile towards me as if he was challenging me. Slowly making my way towards the non-stop shouting couple but still keeping an eye on Yasu, I passed the tea to my ex-boss and his mother.

'Thank you Mai. Now Mother would you shut up.' Naru glared at his mother not noticing that the whole room had gone quite. The only sound in the room was small popping sound coming from everyone in the room except for Lin (of course) and Naru as he glared round the room to see everyone doing the same thing. Opening and closing their mouths like a goldfish.

'What?' questioned Naru as he sipped his tea.

'Did he just…' started Ayako.

'Yep I think he did,' John found his voice to answer Ayako.

'No way' Bou-san said after a few more minutes.

'Are you feeling ok Noll?' Naru's father, Martin, added.

'I think he's not,' added a baffled Masako

'Mai?' Madoka seemed to be the only to notice that Mai was so many shades of red, that she lost count and now was having trouble breathing.

Yasu then bounced into action questioning Naru.

'Naru, what did you just say to Mai when you got your tea?'

'Nothing. I did tell my mother to shut up. Does that answer your question?' said the Jerk.  
Everyone sweat dropped.

'Anyone want more tea?' Madoka suddenly asked.

'Please,' everyone nodded in agreement.

'So how was England Naru?'

'You already know so why ask,' Naru said, clearly annoyed. He was still wondering why everyone was acting like goldfish earlier.

'Right I think it's about time we had a small chat in the office Noll, Mai,' stated Martin as he tried to calm his son down a bit.  
Martin, Naru and I moved away from everyone else, as they started their normal chitchat, and went into my office.

'The office has been in Mai's care for 3 years now and from the reports I have been receiving from her…. Well, all I can say is that I'm proud of her. In only a year the team had 35 cases done, 5 of which were long ones and as of today the cases that she took exceeded 100, and that's the most cases done in 3 years.' Martin smiled to me as he said this and I smiled back. 'The question now is who is going to run SPR?'

'Seeing as Naru is now back I guess he is the Boss and I'm his tea-maker again' I said softly but still kept a smile on my face to show that I was happy with whatever they pick.

'I should be,' Naru quickly responded. This made me look down. 'But you have made progress while I have been away,' at this my head shot up and looked at Naru into his ocean blue eyes. That was a mistake. Nearly 3 long years I have not seen him and now that he is in front of me saying something good about me and all I can do is be hypnotised.

'Yes Mai. I know I'm still gorgeous looking.' Yep that got me to stop and glare at him with his stupid smirk.

'If I may' Martin spoke up 'Mai I would like you to be the Boss of SPR here in Japan. From everything that you have done while Noll has been in England I think it will be the best step. Noll can give you help at any time you like if you're not sure what the next step is. Sounds fair?' Naru and I both look at each other and nodded. Naru started walking back to the others but not before saying.

'You will still be making the tea though Mai'.

'You narcissistic, tea-loving JERK,' I shouted at the top of my lungs. Inside I did miss him saying it.

'Well I think it's about time we head out to our home for tonight, don't you think Martin?' questioned Luella. Who just got a nod from him as he walked out of my office.  
'Ok, then we'll see you tomorrow as well Luella, Martin.' I said as I led them all out the door. As soon as they left, I turned to face everyone.

'Well I guess that this time, I'll be the one bossing Naru around,' I said with a smirk on my face. Everyone laughed at that remark, except from Naru who was glaring.

'Mai, we'll also be going home for today, we'll meet you tomorrow,' Masako said, I nodded to the Gang as they all left leaving just me, Madoka, Lin and Naru.

'Mai, I think we should tell him our secret tomorrow at the park.' Madoka just voiced out. I could hear the worry in her voice. Nodding my head to her as if I was one of those nodding dogs you can get for your car I turned round to Lin.

'Lin, if you are free tomorrow, would I be able to take you out for coffee as a thank you for helping me while you were in England? Shall we meet here at the office?' I asked

'Why yes, I think that would be nice.' A small smile was forming on his lips. From the corner of his eyes, he could see that Naru was giving him an evil glare and decided to explain to him.

'I left a phone and laptop behind to help Mai-san on any cases she might have trouble on.'

'And you didn't even bother telling me why?' Naru asked, still glaring at Lin with his arms crossed.

'There wasn't any need,' stated Mai.

'Oh, I see so you decided to keep it a secret from me,' Naru still not happy about being out of the loop. A small pain started rising from his heart at the fact that Mai never contacted him for any help.

'Actually we're keeping 3 secrets from you,' I whispered so no one would hear.

'Mai, Madoka, we'll be leaving for today as well we'll see you tomorrow,' Lin said and then he turned to me, 'What time shall we meet?'

'Would 10 o'clock be ok for you?' I asked him, hoping it would be because I knew that after 10 everyone would be here and would want to know what secret we're telling Lin.

'Yea, so we'll meet here at 10 and then we leave for a coffee,' Lin smiled, which was unusual for him, but that smile disappeared when he saw Naru still glaring at him.

'Let's just go Lin,' Naru told him as he left the office with Lin following. As soon as they left a boy ran out of Lin's old office, I looked at the boy and said

'We should also get home, because tomorrow's going to be a long day trying to explain Shin and my powers to Lin,'

'Well, it's not like he can do anything about it can he, I mean I found out I was pregnant when I was already in my 5 month,' Madoka said as she picked Shin up and put his coat and shoes on.

'I agree,' I said and then we left the office, but we didn't know what else would be awaiting us that day.

* * *

**Me: 'Ah, 3rd chapter finished, now i wonder what will happen next,' **

**Suddenly an angry Naru appeared with everyone hot on his heels,**

**Naru: Glares at me while saying, 'Who said you could change who'd be the boss of SPR?' **

**Martin: 'Naru, I think that's a good idea,' **

**Me: 'Thank you Martin,' turn to look at Naru, 'What your scared that your favorite Mai won't be making your tea anymore?'**

**Naru: Nods**

**Me: 'Well don't be cause she still will, plus one more thing before you say anything, Don't even try playing with me or something might happen to someone important to you' **

**Naru: glares at me and walks away. Everyone following,**

**Gene appears as soon as everyone's out of sight. **

**Gene: 'Mai-chan, say your thank you's to all your reviewers and explain why you planned to make Mai T. as the boss,' **

**Me: 'For God Sake Gene, stop appearing so suddenly. But anyway I'd like to thank Miko-monk who was and is helping me with my story, Fairy of music and literature, PauleenAnne and everyone else. Now I'd like to explain why i decided to make Mai the boss of SPR. First, i wanted to see if all this would work, second i wanted to make my story a bit different from the original and thirdly cause it's fun to see Naru being bossed by Mai.' **

**Gene: 'Good now you can go home and continue the next chapter with Madoka's confession,' **

**Me: 'Yes,' Turns to readers, 'If you could please review, I'd be really thankfull for that,'**

**

* * *

To Be Continued...  
**


	4. Secrets and New Case

**Chapter 3: Secrets and Start of a New Case**

'Madoka, wake up,' I said as I shook her.

'Mai, let me sleep,' she groaned, I sighed and showed her the clock. When she saw the time she shot up from bed.

'Why didn't you wake me up earlier?' Madoka demanded,

'I tried to alright, since 3 hours ago. Shin's already up, and now he's watching a movie,' I told her as I passed her the clothes. 'Breakfast's on the table, I've just got to give Lin a call to say we'll be late by 10 minutes,' I went down stairs and got the phone. I dialled Lin's number after 3 rings he answered,

'Mai-san is something wrong?'

'Lin, we might be late by about 10 minutes, because Madoka just got up,' I sighed as I watched the woman trying to eat her breakfast quickly, and get dressed at the same time.

'No worries, I'll wait,' he told me, I smiled slightly watching the scene in front of me.

'Well then we'll be there as soon as Madoka finishes her breakfast,' I laughed and ended the call.

'Were you talking to Lin?' Madoka asked when she saw my expression.

'Maybe, Maybe not,' I giggled as she got her jacket and shoes on then she shouted for Shin,

'Shin, we're going,' Shin then came running up to us.

'Mama, are we going to meet Papa?' Shin asked, in his cute baby voice,

'Yes Shin, you're going to meet your Papa, and remember what I told you before your mum woke up,' I told him and he nodded as he put his shoes on and I passed him his coat.

'Come on, you two let's go,' Madoka said as she left the house leaving me and Shin walking behind her.

'Madoka, wait up!' I shouted as I took Shin in my arms and ran after her.

'I don't have time to wait, Luella and Martin will get suspicious if we not there before the rest of them, so we only got about an hour,' Madoka told me and then we finally arrived at the office where we were meeting with Lin, when we walked in I sighed.

'Just GREAT,' I said, loudly but not shouting.

'What's wrong Mai?' Madoka asked a bit worried as she came in but when she saw who was in the room she also sighed.

'Luella, Martin what are you two doing here?' I asked, sighing at the smiling couple.

'Last night before we went home I planted a little microphone in this room and I heard you telling Lin to meet you two here, so we decided to tag along,' Luella said,

'Luella, I care for you like a mother but please for future don't do that because there might be some things you don't want to know about,' Madoka told her, just when a little voice said,

'Mama, Mai-neesan, you're too fast,' then Shin walked in. Everyone just stared at the boy, when he went to Madoka.

'Shin, meet your Papa, Luella-obasan and Martin-ojisan,' Madoka said as she picked him up and pointed everyone out.

'Madoka may I ask who is this little boy?' Lin asked, as he came up to her.

'Lin, this is Shin your son, he's turning 3 in 4 months' time,' Madoka sighed,

'What do you mean? How come wasn't I told of this?' Lin started asking,

'That's because if you knew you'd come here straight from England and she didn't know she was pregnant until her 5 month. After she came to Japan from England, about 2 months after that she found out, she wanted to tell you but I told her to keep quiet since I have something to say as well,' I smiled as I said that,

'What do you mean?' Luella asked,

'You all know I have PK powers right? I asked, and they all nodded.

'Well then here's something more,' I told them just as in my head I said, 'Gene show yourself,'

'Sure thing,' Gene smirked and started appearing, when Luella, Martin and Lin saw Gene they gasped.

'Hello Mother, Father and Lin, it's been long since I saw you,' Gene smiled, while giving them a little wave.

'Mai, could you explain this?' Martin asked, coming back from his shock, while pointing at Gene.

'I'll explain dad,' Gene said, 'You know how Mai came to London when she was young, right?'

'Yes, that was when her parents were still alive and they came to visit us,' Martin said,

'That's right, and as you know she had to leave one year after that, and you know I was really sad, so I decided to use my powers to tie myself to her so I wouldn't feel so alone because of my stupid brother who never bothered to play with me when I was small, then after I died I couldn't move on, and I didn't want to because I knew Mai would be lonely without me, so I decided to stay and help her control her powers.' Gene smiled,

'But Gene, why didn't Mai tell us about this?' Luella asked, as Martin and Lin looked at me,

'I couldn't,' I told them, with a faint smile on my lips. Luella looked at me confused.

'If she told us, the men from England's Special Powers Research centre would take her,' Martin said, finally realising why I didn't tell them or Naru for that matter.

'I see, well it's a good thing you told us now, but Noll doesn't know right, about this and you having PK powers?' Luella asked,

'Luella, would Mai be this stupid to tell Noll after all the trouble he went through just to find Gene's body?' Madoka asked, looking at the said girl who looked sad,

'Mai, please don't show that face,' Lin said, as he came up to me and smiled at me

'Ok,' I said and then heard the door open,

'Mai-chan, you're in here right?' a familiar man's voice said as Gene disappeared from sight, and then the man hugged me tightly that I could hardly breathe.

'Bou-san,' I breathed out and heard something being smacked on his head.

'Bou-san, let go of her this instant, your chocking her,' a woman's voice said, as Bou-san let go off me, 'And she's you…' then the woman was stopped by something. When I turned around I gasped just as everyone else did. Right before my eyes I saw Matsuzaki Ayako and Takigawa Houshou, kissing and I thought they hated each other.

'This office is for working in. If you are going to do that, leave' a guy's voice said

'Hey Naru,' I said, blushing slightly as I saw him and then walked in to the kitchen to get his beloved Earl Gray tea which I knew he'd ask for. As soon as I gave it to him, he looked at me,

'Thank you, Mai,' Naru said, but this time, after a second, I just smiled as he said that.

'Lin, may I ask why you decided to leave without me?' Naru asked Lin as everyone just looked at him for saying "Thank you" again.

'Mai, had something to tell me,' Lin told him, but when Naru saw, Shin in Lin's arms he asked,

'Who is this boy?'

'Ah, this is Shin, mine and Madoka's son,' Lin told him as he put Shin down.

'I see, so what did you talk about with My Mai?' Naru asked and I blushed lots of shade's of red as he said "My Mai".

'Nothing much,' Lin told him as he smirked slightly seeing my face,

'You're keeping secrets from me again, aren't you,' Naru sighed in frustration but let it go. Then there was a knock at the door. I went to open the door and there I saw a young couple with a girl around 9 years old.

'Umm, is this SPR?' the woman asked,

'Yes, how may I help you?' I asked, looking at her. She looked relieved when I said that but her eyes showed fear,

'Could we speak for little while?' the woman asked,

'Yes, please come in,' I said, moving away to let them through. As soon as they came in, I closed the door and walked with them to meeting room.

'Could all of you please move to stand by the door,' I demanded to the SPR group who were taking up most of the room on the sofa.

'So may I ask what your names are and what you want to talk about?' I asked the couple,

'Yes, I'm Shou Tooma and this is my wife Aya and the little girl is Saya. We came to ask you to investigate something. You see my wife and I run an orphanage and some strange occurrences have been happening,' Shou said,

'What occurrences?' I asked a bit curious.

'All these strange occurrences started a couple of weeks ago. There were stones thrown at the windows, chairs moving around, the music being turned up and down, the lights in the whole orphanage being turned on and off at night we thought that the kids were doing all these things but then something happened that made us believe that some kind of supernatural things are going on. Around 2 weeks ago, we suddenly saw one of the girls playing but then the next minute she started to act strange saying things like "I'll kill all of you" or "Where did you go Mama, Papa?" and then she attacked one of the older boys by trying to drown them, and then a couple days after that we saw strange marks appearing on the kids. We have no idea what is going on, and all the kids there are scared to death,' Shou said,

'What marks?' I asked,

'These marks,' Aya said then she turned to the girl, 'Saya take off your top, please,' the girl Saya nodded and took of her top. She walked up to me and I looked at her. At first I didn't see anything but then around her waist and on her back I saw marks of a whip of some sort.

'Thank you Saya,' I told the girl and she put on her top.

'So will you help us?' Aya asked,

'Please could you get 5 rooms ready, one for the boys, one for the girl, two for two couples one is with a young child, and the other one for our base and please make the base one a bit bigger. There are 4 boys in the boys room and 3 girls in the girls room,' I said,

'Ok and when will you get there?' Shou asked,

'Tomorrow at around 2pm, please leave your address with me,' I said and Shou immediately passed me the address.

'Then until tomorrow, Shou-san,' I said as we stood up. As soon as they went out, I turned around to the guys and said,

'Yasuhara research this address and the orphanage. Ayako, Bou-san, Masako, John, Naru, Lin, Martin, Luella get your butts home, pack your things and meet here tomorrow at around 3:30am. We're leaving as soon as everyone will be here.

'Mai, don't tell me you're going to stay up all night reading the files that were the same as this one?' Gene's question suddenly popped up into my head. Of course this is what I would do when the rest of SPR gang left the office so I could get on with my work without anyone distracting me.

'No, but could you do that for me, I'd be really thankful,' I told him,

'Sure thing, I'll tell you what I found tomorrow,' Gene said,

'Thanks, your great,' I smiled, and with that I felt Gene fade from my mind.

'See you tomorrow then Mai,' Masako said as she, John, Ayako, Bou-san, Luella and Martin left.

'Well then, Madoka, Shin, I'll see you tomorrow,' Lin said as he and Naru left,

'Mai, shall I take the address home and research it?' Yasuhara asked,

'No, use the computer here, we'll stay over for the night,' I said, 'I'll just go and collect our stuff from the house,' and with that I left. As I came back to the SPR office I saw Shin sleeping at one of the couches.

'Madoka, get to sleep. We need to leave early tomorrow,' I told Madoka and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the couch opposite Shin.

I stayed up with Yasu trying to get as much research as possible for this case. It's not an easy task when all you want to do is catch up on the sleep you have missed for the last week. In the morning we will have some research to help us with the background of the orphanage and I will find a neat pile of folders, with previous cases in them, from Gene with post-it notes in that may help me with this new case.

* * *

**Me: 'Finally got the next chapter done,' sighs with relief. **

**Ayako suddenly appears,**

**Ayako: Points a finger at me, 'I'll kill you, for putting me together with Bou-san. I'd rather be with John or Lin or Yasuhara,'**

**Madoka holding Shin, Masako, Mai, John, Lin, Yasuhara, Naru, Luella and Martin appear. **

**Masako: 'Sorry Ayako, Johns mine,' holds John really close,**

**Madoka: 'And Lin is mine,' Holds Lin close with Shin between them**

**Ayako: Looks at Yasuhara,**

**Yasuhara: 'Sorry, I've got a girlfriend,'**

**All of them look at him, then Ayako glares at me. **

**Ayako: 'Come here, I'll kill you,' starts running towards me but i run away hiding from her. **

**Me: 'Heh, she wanted to and i know it,'**

**Gene appears beside me and smirks.**

**Me: 'Hey Gene,'**

**Gene: 'Say thanks,' **

**Me: Turns to readers, 'Thank you for all the support you have given me while my mum was in CC. Now i can finally concentrate on the story, oh and please could you R&R' Turns to Gene, 'You'll get to appear in front of your brother in the next 2 chapters,'**

**Gene: Smiles and kisses my cheek, close to my lips. 'Thank you,'**

**Me: Blushes, 'Your welcome,' _This damn bastard doesn't realize i like him,_ **

**Gene: 'You ok?'**

**Me: 'Yeah, i'm fine thanks.'**

* * *

**To be continued**


	5. Case 1: Haunted Orpahange Part 1

**Me: 'Finally got over my writers block and managed to finish the chapter. For the past 4 chapters I had some help from Miko-Monk, but i'd like to do it on my own for now without any hel...'**

**Naru: 'No one cares about that just get on with the disclaimer,'**

**Me: Glares at Naru 'You jerk, don't interrupt when someone's saying something important. One more time and you won't get your tea from Mai'**

**Naru: Glares at me but doesn't say a thing. **

**Me: Smirks, 'Can't say anything to that? Anyway thanks for the help Miko-Monk, for now i'll carry on on my own.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Ghost hunt. Also a disclaimer for the last chapter where i didn't put it. **

* * *

**Case 1: Haunted Orphanage (Part 1)**

I was standing by the car waiting for the guys to get here looking at my watch,

'They're late, too late,' I complained to Madoka who was standing next to me with her son, Shin, in her hands,

'Mai, they'll get here,' she reassured me,

'Madoka, they were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago,' I told her, pretty angry right now, as I tapped my foot on the ground.

'WHERE ARE THEY?' I screamed at the top of my lungs, 5 minutes later. This scared Madoka, Shin and the guy in the car who was on his laptop, Yasuhara. Then I finally saw Bou-san, Ayako, Masako, John and the Davis family with Lin. I glared at them but said,

'Masako, John, Ayako, Bou-san, Yasuhara, you're in one car, Lin, Madoka, Shin, Naru you're in another one and me with Luella and Martin in the last one,'

'Mai,' Naru looked at me,

'What?' I asked, pretty pissed off that not only they were late but also that he looked at me like that,

'Why are you with my parents?' he asked, with a questioning look but his eyes asked a different question,

'I need to talk to them about the case,' I said and this made Naru pissed,

'Then why can't I go in the same car as you?'

'You can't, I'll tell everyone when we get to the orphanage,' I told him and we got into our respective cars, before I walked into mine I asked,

'Lin, Bou-san, you know the address right?' they both nodded and I went into my car. Martin was the one driving ours so I could relax,

'Something wrong Mai?' Luella asked,

'Yes,' I said looking out the window, 'This case, it's weird,'

'Why?' Martin asked, as we drove.

'It's impossible that the orphanage is just haunted, there's something more to this case then what we heard from the couple,' I told them and this made Martin stop the car, he turned around to look at me,

'What do you mean?' Martin asked,

'When Yasuhara was researching that orphanage nothing was found about it,' Gene's voice said as he showed himself next to me,

'What do you mean?' Luella asked, just as my phone rang,

'Yes?' I said answering the phone while Gene explained everything to Martin and Luella.

'Mai, why did you guy's stop?' Madoka's voice said on the other side,

'We had to stop because… Is Naru asking you this?' I asked suddenly stopping what I was meant to say,

'Yes,' she said, and I sighed.

'Just think of something, don't let on that I'm talking about the case to Martin and Luella and that we had to stop,' I told her, hoping Naru wasn't listening,

'Ok, anyway we're still far behind we just saw your car stop, so,' Madoka said and ended the call.

'Martin, drive,' I said as I put my phone away.

'…basically no-one knows anything about that orphanage not even the internet,' Gene finished saying as Martin started the car again and we drove off. We arrived at the orphanage 2 hours before time so me, Martin and Luella just got out of the car and waited for the rest to get here, I walked up to the door of the orphanage and knocked. The door was opened to reveal Shou,

'My, you arrived before time.' Shou said as he greeted me,

'Yes, well it's just me and 2 of my hel…' my sentence was stopped by Aya's scream,

'Shou, get here now!' she shouted, Shou looked at me and we ran leaving Martin and Luella to wait for the rest of the gang.

'Aya where are you?' Shou asked as we ran through the corridors, and then we saw her sitting on the floor and I immediately felt something was wrong. When I walked up to her, she looked at me and pointed to the kitchen door. I walked in and what I saw there was a complete nightmare, there was Saya there with 2 different kids lying on the floor bleeding, and on the wall it said, "The bad kids will be punished!"

'Shou-san, please call an ambulance for these kids as they are still alive,' I said looking at him, not showing any fear. Of course I didn't show any because I've been through these kinds of cases before.

'_Mai,' Gene's voice said in my head, _

'_What is it?' I asked him as I looked around the kitchen while Shou called for an ambulance, _

'_This isn't just a normal ghost, this is a ghost that has been here for years,' Gene said, and I could hear the seriousness in his voice,_

'_How many years would you say?' I asked, as I walked up to the wall where the writing was written. _

'_30 or more, can't say because her presence disappeared,' Gene said, and I could hear his voice was uneasy,_

'_Gene, you don't want Naru or any of the guys involved do you especially Madoka and Shin?' I asked him as I walked out from the kitchen and walked outside. _

'_Not really, this woman kills children from the age of 4 and adults up to the age of 21,' Gene said,_

'_I see, well I'll talk to you later, it seems the guys and ambulance is here,' I said. _I looked at the guys and turned serious,

'Lin, Martin you two along with Madoka and Shin will not get involved in this case, there will be some bad stuff,' I told the 3 of them,

'Mai, you know that Shi…' Madoka started saying but I cut her off,

'I know he has PK powers, I know that he unconsciously can protect himself,'

'Then what's the problem?' Martin asked,

'The ghost here will not hesitate to kill kids, she's a woman gone mad with murder,' I said,

'Mai, we can protect ourselves,' Madoka said and Lin nodded,

'Can you?' I glared at her, 'We just got here and 3 kids are already heading to hospital, we just got here and the woman wrote, "The bad kid's will be punished," do you have any idea how bad this is?'

'Mai, her presence just appeared, she's here,' Masako's voice said,

'I know that, I also felt her. But she can't leave the house,' I said as I was still glaring at Madoka, her eyes said that she was prepared for anything, I then sighed,

'Fine, let it be Madoka. But if something happens I will tell Lin and Martin to take you back home along with Shin even if you'll be screaming,' I told her and she nodded.

'Mai, shall we get the things in?' Bou-san asked,

'Yes,' I said then turned to Shou, 'Shou-san please take them to the base, I'll be there in a bit,' Shou nodded as he watched the ambulance take the three kids away, he then showed Bou-san and the rest the way to the base where they could put the things away. I just stood there, thinking.

'Mai-neesan,' Shin's little voice said as he looked at me, I picked him up and said,

'Shin, I want you to stay as close to Mama and Papa as you can and never stay alone,' I then walked into the orphanage, and carried Shin to the base. While I was walking to the base I felt the woman's presence in one of the rooms. But I decided to ignore it, but there was also a different kind of presence but I couldn't say what it was, when I walked into the base I put Shin down and walked to the desk where Yasuhara put a laptop,

'Guys, as soon as you finish come here we need to talk,' they looked at me, nodded and got back to work. Naru, Lin, Martin and Luella were the first to finish so they took up the chairs while John, Bou-san, Ayako, Masako and Yasuhara stood up, I looked at all of them and finally started talking.

'This case, it's different from the others we did. When Yasuhara researched about this case he couldn't find out anything,' I said, 'The only thing we know is that the spirit is a woman, don't know how old and she's been here for the past 30 or more years, she can disappear quickly before we can do anything, she kills children and adults from the age of 4 up to 21, this case will be dangerous,'

'Mai, is something wrong?' Luella asked,

'No just the fact that one or more of us might end up in hospital,' I said, 'Now then I want all of you to go around and check the temperatures of all the rooms, even the bathrooms, I want to be sure as to which rooms we need to look out for and which rooms are safe,' they nodded,

'Mai-chan, when you say the bathrooms does that mean the guys have to walk into girls bathrooms if the girls didn't do them?' Bou-san asked, and I smiled,

'Yes, you must. And don't leave a single room out,' I said and he nodded. Then they all got to work while I just sat there, then suddenly Gene appeared,

'Mai, do you want me to keep an eye on Shin?' Gene asked,

'Yes, if you could please, because knowing Madoka she will let him play with the other kids and will not keep an eye on him,' I sighed, as I remembered the time when Shin was possessed in one of the cases.

'Ge-ne?' a guy's voice said and when I looked in the door way I saw Naru.

'Hey Noll, how are you?' Gene asked,

'What are you doin…' Naru started saying but I ran to him, put my hand over his mouth and walked him to a room.

* * *

**Me: 'Finished the chapter, now let's get on with the rest. And Naru finally finds out about Gene but i decided to leave it at a cliff hanger so you have to await patiently for the next chapter'**

**Mai: 'I can't believe you let this happen'**

**Me: 'Naru had to find out, because Shin'll be in trouble and so will Madoka and you later on,'**

**Naru: 'So i'm the last one to find out'**

**Me: Smiles at turns to readers 'Let's ingore those two. Anyway thank you for your support, the next chapter will be up tomorrow or later on today.'**


	6. Case 1: Haunted Orpahange Part 2

** Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of it's characters. I only own the story plot and the characters i made.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Case 1: Haunted Orphanage (Part 2)**

'Mai, we've finished,' Bou-san said as he came in with everyone else but they stopped mid-way as they saw Naru and Gene talking like there was no tomorrow.

'Umm… Mai?' Martin looked at me as he pointed to his two son's talking,

'What happened?' Luella asked as she, Martin, Bou-san, Ayako, John, Masako, Yasuhara, Madoka with Shin and Lin came up to me.

'Well, it's like this,' I said,

_Flashback, 20 minutes ago._

_Then they all got to work while I just sat there, then suddenly Gene appeared, _

'_Mai, do you want me to keep an eye on Shin?' Gene asked, _

'_Yes, if you could please, because knowing Madoka she will let him play with the other kids and will not keep an eye on him,' I sighed, as I remembered the time when Shin was possessed in one of the cases. _

'_Ge-ne?' a guy's voice said and when I looked in the door way I saw Naru. _

'_Hey Noll, how are you?' Gene asked, _

'_What are you doin…' Naru started saying but I ran to him, put my hand over his mouth and walked him to a room. As soon as we walked into Martin and Luella's room I let go of Naru,_

'_Could you explain what Gene is doing here?' Naru asked, glaring and looking as if he wanted to kill me over and over again,_

'_I'll explain Noll, you just leave Mai alone,' Gene said and Naru looked at him, _

'_Go on then,' Naru demanded, _

'_Well it's like this, Mai here is a friend of mine from when we were kids, she came to England when she was 5 or 6. We used to be good friends, but she had to leave a year after that. I was pretty sad so I used my powers to tie myself to her, and when I died I had a choice, either move onto the other side, or stay with Mai and help her with her ESP and PK powers, so I decided to stay and help her control her powers. And that's how you can see me now, my dear brother,' Gene told him, Naru just stood there dumbstruck, _

'_Naru, snap out of it,' I sighed at his face. _

'_I see, I don't care about the reason as long as I can see you Gene that's enough,' Naru said as he looked at Gene, he looked as if he was about to cry. I looked at him as if i was about to scream but sighed and thanked the god that he didn't pay attention to Gene's explanation. _

'_Well then, why don't you two just go to the base and talk, and Gene please don't forget to look out for Shin,' I said and both of them nodded. _

_End of Flashback._

'So that's what happened, but seriously Naru's face when he saw Gene or when he was about to cry was priceless,' I giggled still remembering his face,

'I see, anyway here are the temperatures,' Martin said as he passed me all of the papers, I looked through them and saw that lots of rooms were below normal temperature,

'Naru, Gene sorry to spoil your time together but could you please come here,' I said and they looked at me,

'What for?' Gene asked; I glared at him.

'Just come here, for god sake,' I told him and both of them came here,

'Gene, I want you and Masako to go around these rooms and check why it's below normal temperature, and I can tell you it's not only because of that woman,' I said then looked at Yasuhara, Madoka and Lin, 'You three I want you to research any deaths that happened here 30 years ago and onwards only woman deaths, we don't know how old she is but we can assume she's probably around 30 or more,'

'Mai, who's going to look after Shin?' Gene asked,

'That will be Naru, as he can use his powers,' I said and Naru nodded.

'Then get to work,' I said and they all did.

'Mai-neechan, can we play?' a boy's voice asked and I saw Shin climbing to my lap, I picked him up and sat him down.

'What do you want to play?' I asked,

'I want to play cards on there,' Shin said pointing to my laptop, I opened solitaire and let him play. While he was playing, I saw Ayako, Bou-san, John, Martin and Luella sitting uneasily,

'You're worried?' I asked them, they all looked at me,

'No, it's just awkw…' Ayako didn't get to finish as Aya screamed.

'Naru, take Shin and stay here,' I said as I gave Shin to Naru, 'Ayako, Bou-san, John, Martin come with me,' I stood up from my chair and followed as to where Aya screamed. While I was running through the corridors I felt that woman's presence,

'_Mai, what happened?' Gene's voice flowed into my head,_

'_I don't know, but you better continue doing your job with Masako,' I told him, no I didn't tell him I ordered him. _

'_Ok,' Gene said and left my head. _While we were running through the corridors I finally came across Shou who was running up stairs,

'Shou-san, where's Aya-san?' I asked running after him,

'She's up with the bigger kids, the little one's up to the age of 10 are down stairs and the one's up to the age of 18 are up here,' Shou-san said and we followed him. When we came to a stop I saw Aya lying on the floor holding a bleeding girl around the age of 13. I went up to them and when I checked the girls pulse she was already dead. Then suddenly a bad atmosphere hit me in the room. I shot up as quickly as I could but the woman already disappeared.

'Damn, we've only been here for about 6 hours and it's already like this,' I said,

'Mai, you should leave along with Madoka, Shin, and Masako,' I heard Martin but couldn't answer I saw some more writing on the wall.

'What the hell is this?' I asked as I walked up to the writing, "I've killed 47 boys, and 48 girls. I need three more boys and two more girls to finish this," I shivered at the writing.

'What the hell does she mean by that,' I said to myself, as I walked out of the room. 'John, Bou-san, help Aya and Shou burry the girl. And make sure her spirit move's on, we have to speed up this case,' I then ran down to the base and said to, Lin, Madoka, Yasuhara, Naru and Luella.

'Guys, get the cameras and set them up in all the rooms where there are kids in and where the temperature is low, don't even miss one room. Ayako, Martin and Masako, as you've walked in now, I want you three to set up mics in the same rooms where Lin, Madoka, Yasuhara, Naru and Luella are setting up the cameras,'

'Mai, what about Shin?' Madoka asked,

'Me and Mai will look after him,' Gene said, as he floated to me.

'Get to work guys,' I said and they did. I took Shin in my arms and walked up to the computers where Lin, Madoka and Yasuhara were working, as I checked through all of their stuff I explained to Gene what happened.

'Mai,' Madoka's voice sounded through the walkie-talkie 30 minutes later, 'We've finished,'

'Then come back to the base everyone, I found what I wanted from Lin's, Yasuhara's and Madoka's research,' I said and they all came back 10 minutes later. I gave Shin to Madoka and told all of them to sit down.

'From Madoka's, Lin's and Yasuhara's research I found what I needed. Although there isn't much about this orphanage there is something interesting. This orphanage was here for the past 100 years, but this isn't how it used to look. This is how it used to look,' I said showing them a picture, 'This orphanage, or rather a school I would say it was, was remodelled every 10-15 years,' I said,

'Why?' Naru asked as all of them looked at me,

'That's because this house is full of ghost and spirits, isn't that right Masako?' I said looking at the girl, who was sitting next to John looking at me.

'Yes, that's right,' Masako nodded.

'It's full of ghost's and spirits because the woman has been killing kids every year to accomplish something she would never accomplish, although she's not the one who started these pointless killings,' I said as I looked at all of them,

'What do you mean?' Martin and Naru said at the same time,

'The woman's mother was the one who started this and now she's continuing it,' I said, shivering at the thought.

'What is she trying to accomplish by the way?' Yasuhara asked the question that was on everyone's mind,

'Remember the case where Masako, John and Shin went missing only a day after we started it?' I asked him and he nodded,

'That was the case where they were supposed to be sacrificed for something, right?' Martin asked,

'Yes, that's the one. This one is exactly the same. The reason both the mother and daughter were killed is because they were branded to be witches,'

'Witches?' Ayako asked,

'Yes, witches,' I said, 'here you go a newspaper article about it,' I passed all of them the print out with the article.

'Maya Fujisawa and her mother Ayano were found to be guilty of using witch-craft. Books were found in the basement of their school that Ayano's grandfather built. And also we found bodies of dead children and their blood in one of the classrooms which was locked thoroughly with lots of locks and chains. The two women were burned at the stake leaving Sakai Fujisawa, Ayano's husband, and Mai Fujisawa, Ayano's little sick daughter, who were both out of the country for the past 7 years as Mai had to go to Germany for an operation. As soon as Sakai and Mai came back they've been told what happened and both of them left the city for good forsaking their name Fujisawa and taking on a new surname, Tooma,' Bou-san read out, as I just stood by the window.

'The surname Tooma, it's the same as our clients,' Ayako said after a minute of silence.

'Yes, that's right,' I said, still looking out of the window, 'That's why, Yasuhara I want you to check out Shou's and Aya's family tree, I want to know which one is connected to Maya, Ayano, Mai, and Sakai,' Then I let the guys have the rest of the day to themselves as nothing happened. But at night we had trouble, the woman appeared and…

* * *

**Me: 'Left it at another cliff hanger so you can think what's going to happen next,'**

**Naru: 'I finally saw Gene,'**

**Gene: 'Just shut up and stay quiet'**

**Me: Sighs and looks at the readers, 'Please R&R thank you. And thank you to all my reviewers.' **


	7. Case 1: Haunted Orpahange Part 3

**Disclaimer: *sniffles* As always I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of it's characters, although I wouldn't mind owning Gene. ^/^ Just the story line and the cases are mine, **

* * *

**Case 1: Haunted Orphanage (Part 3)**

_Flash back:_

_Then I let the guys have the rest of the day to them as nothing happened. But at night we had trouble, the woman appeared and…_

The woman appeared and then there was a scream coming from Madoka's and Lin's room. I shot out of my bed and ran to their room not caring that I was wearing only a short red night gown. I slammed the door open.

'What happened?' I asked, looking at Madoka.

'S-Shin…H-He's gone…' Madoka sobbed as Lin hugged her, soothing her. I cursed,

'Mai,' Gene appeared before me and I glared not at him but the woman behind,

'Where's Shin?' I growled at her,

'2 more boys and 2 more girls to go,' she smirked and disappeared.

'Mai,' a hand clamped down on my shoulder, 'Calm down,' I turned and saw Naru looking at me with a worried look. I shrugged his hand off and stormed into the base, putting on the monitors. I re-winded all of them and checked them all.

'Just like I thought,' I cursed myself mentally,

'Mai?' Bou-san asked as I stood up and paced the room.

'Madoka, Lin you are to stay in your room and do not leave at all costs,' I said then turned to Yasuhara, 'Go and get Aya and Shou,' Yasuhara nodded and went to get them.

'Mai, whats going on?' Martin asked, I looked at him,

'I need to check something with the two of them and then we're going to look for Shin, he is still alive,' I told them as I felt Shin's consciousness tug at mine. I let a small smile form on my lips but then it disappeared as soon as Aya and Shou came in.

'You wanted to see us Mai-chan?' Shou asked and I nodded,

'Please sit down,' I told them as I sat in my seat and they sat opposite me,

'Yasuhara the sheet please,' Yasuhara passed me a piece of paper and I took it showing it to Aya and Shou,

'Did you two know that you are both connected? Although you are not blood related,' I told them and their faces paled which indicated that they didn't know,

'I'll take your silence as a no then,' I gave the paper back to Yasuhara then looked at Aya and she looked back, 'Aya you knew that your great grandmother and grandmother were branded as witches right?'

'Y-Yes I knew, m-my mum told me,' she whispered,

'Then did you know that this was the school were they practiced their magic?' I asked her quietly, she shook her head, crying.

'Very well, you may go,' I told her and she left with Shou holding onto her,

'Luella, you are staying with Lin and Madoka to keep an eye on them. Masako, Bou-san, Ayako, you three are to make protection charms that are suitable for children and give them out. John, I want you to get ready for an exorcism tomorrow, I would like to help you but if I did that then my connection with Shin would be lost and we won't be able to find him before its too late. Yasuhara you are to watch the monitors, And Naru, Martin,' I looked at the two of them, 'You're coming to help me look for Shin, I don't kno-' I fell to the floor when I heard Shin's voice in my head,

'_Mai-neechan, I-I'm scared. It's dark, and cold… And… and there's lots of blood. P-please save me.' I felt Shin cry, _

'Mai,' Gene said as he appeared again, 'Is it Shin?'

'Y-Yeah,' I gasped as I felt how scared Shin felt. 'Let's go, I doubt we have enough time,' I stood up and everyone nodded getting to work. Me, Martin and Naru walked out of the base and we went down.

'Mai, do you know where we're going?' Martin asked me 5 minutes later,

'Yes, I know,' I told him as we went down the stairs, 'There's only one place that hasn't been renovated in this whole orphanage and that is here,' I pointed to a trap door on the floor, 'The way down to the basement,' I opened the latch and had to hold my breath because it reeked of blood.

'Jesus Christ!' Martin exclaimed when the smell hit him,

'This is the old classroom that was always locked with chains and locks,' I said going down the ladder, 'I have a feeling we'll find Shin here,' As soon as my feet touched the ground I looked around for Shin,

'Shin!' I whispered loudly,

'M-Mai-neechan,' I heard a muffled cry come from a corner of the room and I ran. There I saw Shin and 4 more children, they were still breathing,

'Shin!' I cried hugging him,

'Mai, wh…' Naru started but when he saw me with Shin he stopped. I let go of Shin and looked if he was hurt. I let out a breath of relief when he wasn't. Then I looked at the other children,

'Naru, Martin take these kids and let's go,' I picked up Shin as Naru and Martin picked up the other kids, we then walked out of the basement.

'Mai, are you ok?' Naru asked as he saw my pale face,

'Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't have enough sleep…' I smiled as we took the kids to the base. As soon as we entered I noticed that the only person who was there was Yasuhra,

'I'm having a guess that Madoka, Lin and Luella are in their room?' I asked him as Naru and Martin put the four kids they had on the couch.

'Yeah, Madoka was really upset so they took her back,' Yasuhara turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Shin and the other four kids.

'Mai, take Shin to Madoka, we'll take care of these kids,' Martin said as he began to bandage the children. I walked to Madoka's door and knocked,

'Come in,' came a muffled cry, I walked in and said,

'Madoka,' she looked at me and ran up taking Shin from my arms. She began crying again and I smiled. Then someone came running in,

'Mai, you got to see this,' Yasuhara said and I ran out of Madoka's room and into the base looking at the monitors,

'What the hell is this?' I exclaimed as I looked at all the monitors, I took the walkie talkie and said,

'Masako, Ayako, Bou-san get into the base now,'

'We're coming back already Mai,' Ayako said through the walkie, and then she, Masako and Bou-san entered the base.

'Mai, what's with all these spirits that are roaming around in the orphanage?' Masako asked me quietly and I knew she wasn't feeling well.

'They're getting scared,' I whispered, 'And it's because of her,' I pointed to a monitor that was on the very top left hand corner.

'Holy shit, she looks pissed,' Bou-san said,

'She is, because I rescued the last 5 children she needed,' I then looked at John, 'Get ready we're doing an exorcism today,' he nodded, 'Ayako, Bou-san you two are doing it too,' they also nodded and went to get ready. I looked back at the monitors and shivered when I saw her glaring at the camera.

'You are going straight to hell,' I growled and went to put on some clothes since I just noticed I was in my night gown,

* * *

Me: Well that was great,

Madoka: *glares*

Me: ^^" M-Madoka, w-what's with that glare?

Madoka: How dare you make my son disappear,

Me: Well it seems that Mai's attraction to ghost has been passed down to Shin now, *whispers* Even though they're not blood related

Mai: *tries to restrain Madoka* M-Madoka, calm down... She didn't do it on purpose it just came to her...

Gene: *appears and huffs into my ear*

Me: *jumps and glares at Gene* GENE!

Gene: *smirks* Say thank you to the readers,

Me: *shakes head and turns to the readers* Thank you everyone who is reading this. The next chapter will be last one for this case, and I'm sorry if this one is so short. Before my laptop was broken chapter 6 was a bit longer, but i couldn't remember most of it so I just had to do it again, ^^ Anyway look out for my next chapter...


	8. Case 1: Haunted Orphanage Part 4

**Me: Do I have to do this everytime I post? *snifles***

**Gene: Yes you do so get to it! **

**Me: NO! **

**Gene: YES!**

**Me: NO!**

**Gene: YES!**

**Naru: *sighs* Let's leave them arguing... Amethyst-chan17 (different name before) DOES NOT OWN Ghost Hunt or any of it's characters... It all belongs to the creator of Ghost Hunt... She only own's the plot!**

**Me and Gene: *still arguing***

**Mai: Like a married couple... *snickers***

* * *

**Case 1: Haunted Orphanage (Part 4)**

'John, Bou-san, Ayako are you guys ready?' I asked as we all gathered in the kitchen where that woman's presence was felt by both me and Masako.

'Yes,' John said, I nodded.

'Mai,' Naru looked at me, 'why are we having three people do the exorcism in one place?'

'Noll,' Martin said, 'you can't do an exorcism with only one person on this woman, she's too strong. Something goes wrong the other person can start, that's why Mai chose Bou-san, Ayako and John to do this. She could do it herself because her PK and ESP powers are strong but that would put everyone here at risk,' Martin looked at me and I nodded my thanks.

'I see,' Naru whispered,

'Don't worry Naru, everything will be ok,' I reassured myself more than Naru, since I never knew what would happen.

'Mai, it's her,' Masako whispered as a woman appeared and she looked more horrific then before.

'Give me back the kids,' she hissed a sound that nearly pierced my ear drums,

'Never,' I growled at her, 'I won't let you finish what you started,' I sent a glance to John who nodded and started his prayer,

'Oh father who art in hea-' he was stopped when he was sent flying at a nearby wall. I glared at the woman and she smirked,

'If you won't give me the kids back I'll have to settle for you,' she hissed as I felt something grab my throat and pull me towards her,

'Mai!' Ayako shouted,

'Get…on…with…the…exorcism…' I breathed out, Ayako's eyes widened and Bou-san started chanting, I struggled to breathe as I felt her hands squeeze my neck harder, out of the corner of my eye I saw Naru moving.

'_Gene,' I said in my head, 'Stop Naru,'_

'_Mai, I can't,' Gene whispered back,_

'_GENE!' I used my commanding voice, _

'_Fine,' he sighed_

'Noll stop!' I heard Gene whisper to Naru,

'No, she'll kill Mai,' Naru hissed, and my vision started getting blurry, I looked around and saw that Masako, John, Ayako, Bou-san, Martin and Luella were lying on the floor, breathing heavily.

'Damn…it!' I breathed out,

'I guess this is your end,' the woman breathed in my ear and I smirked, as I saw Ayako stand up and ready to do the nine cuts,

'Yes, I guess so,' I whispered as Ayako started whispering the nine cuts, when Ayako finished the woman screamed and let go of me, I sucked in deep to get as much air as possible.

'John finish her off!' I shouted at John, he nodded and started doing his prayer while spraying the holy water onto the woman, she screamed as soon as it touched her. I smirked at the woman and said,

'Your time to go to hell now, go and repay for the souls of the children that you and your mother killed,'

'NEVER!' she screeched, but her will started to give away.

'You will go to hell!' I shouted as I gathered my magical power and threw it at the woman. Then suddenly all the lights turned off and it got dark.

*Normal P.O.V*

'Guys! Are you alright?' Bou-san shouted as he turned on the light he had with him. He looked around and saw Mai lying on the floor.

'MAI!' Ayako shouted running up to the girl. She checked the girls pulse and her eyes widened.

'N-No… Mai,' Ayako whispered,

'Ayako? What's wrong?' Masako asked as she came over,

'Masako... M-Mai is d-dea-' Ayako was stopped when Mai opened her eyes and smiled.

'Don't kill me off so soon Ayako,' Mai whispered in a weak voice, her breathing getting slower,

'B-But your hardly breathing,' Ayako sobbed,

'Mou… Ayako Baka, you shouldn't be crying,' Mai smiles weakly, and whipped Ayako's tears before her eyes closed again and she stopped breathing all together.

'MAI!' Ayako shook the girl, 'Mai! Wake up!' Masako just started at the two girls, her eyes wide with fear just as Naru, Martin, Luella, Madoka, Lin, Shin, John, Yasuhara and Bou-san came over to the girls.

'Ayako, I called an ambulance,' Bou-san whispered, as Naru took Mai's wrist in his hand and checked her pulse.

'Mai's pulse is weak but it's still there,' Naru took Mai from Ayako's arms and brought her out of the kitchen just as the ambulance came. He got into the ambulance along with Luella and Martin and they drove off to the hospital. Ayako stopped crying and stood up,

'Guys, let's cleanse the rest of the rooms. The kids need to leave for heaven,' Ayako smiled and everyone nodded also smiling, then they got to work. Meanwhile, Naru along with Luella and Martin were patiently waiting for the doctors to finish what they were doing with Mai.

'Mr. and Mrs. Davis I suspect?' a man's voice came from the Critical Emergency room as he looked at Martin and Luella.

'Yes, that's us,' Martin said, shaking the doctor's hand. 'How is Mai's condition?'

'She's alive,' the doctor smiled, 'If you came a minute later then she'd be on the other side now. But she's alive, she was whispering this man's name quietly,' the doctor pointed to Naru. 'I think she might want him to be next to her,' Naru immediately stood up from his seat just as Ayako, Bou-san, Masako, John, Madoka, Lin, Shin and Yasuhara came in.

'How's Mai?' a frantic Yasuhara asked,

'She's doing ok now, but I wouldn't advise you to go in there all at once. Just take it easy on her,' the doctor smiled as he left.

'I'm going to see Mai,' Naru said seriously then walked into the Emergency Room. As soon as he walked in, Mai was sitting up on the bed smiling,

'How are you feeling?' Naru asked as he sat on the chair next to Mai's bed,

'I've been worse,' Mai chuckled slightly; Naru smiled slightly seeing Mai happy.

~Couple days later~

Mai was really early in the SPR office today and started writing her report,

'So this is where you were,' a woman's voice said 30 minutes later just as Mai finished writing the report on the case.

'Good Morning to you too Madoka,' Mai smiled, filing the report away and walking out of her office. She walked into the kitchen just as the front door opened and all her co-workers came in.

'Mai-chan!' Bou-san shouted just as she came out of the kitchen,

'Hey guys,' Mai giggled, as Bou-san hugged her, again.

'Mai, you shouldn't be up and walking. You should still be resting,' Naru said,

'I'm fine Naru, don't worry,' Mai smiled at him just as there was a knock on the door. Mai managed to get out of Bou-san's grip as she went and opened the door.

'Is this SPR?' a man, in his 40's, asked,

'Yes, this is SPR,' Mai smiled at him, 'How may I help you?'

'I'd like for you to investigate my museum,' he said, 'Oh, my name is Takumi Akiyama,'

'It's nice to meet you Mr. Akiyama,' Mai said, 'I'm Mai Taniyama, why don't you come in and tell me what the case is about?'

'Sure,' Takumi said, as they both walked into the office.

* * *

**Me: *sighs and leans back in chair* Chapter done...**

**Gene: *appears behind Ame* Don't get too lazy... Now that your done with your exams you must update every 2 day's, **

**Me: I know, I know, *sighs again* Anyway, here's a quick summary of what the next case is about: **

**"Brothers Revenge" **

**Mai and the SPR gang have come to the Japanese National Museum to investigate what is really happening in the museum. The client, Takumi Akiyama, says that it's possible that the museum is haunted by 2 young boys who died there 20 years ago. Their identities are unknown by the Museum Director. Along the way Mai and John get into a serious of accidents and Gene isn't responding to Mai's calls for help or when he tries to he get's blocked off by something. Naru is starting to get suspicious so he decides to keep a closer eye on Mai, not letting her out of his sight for even one minute. Something terrible is lurking in these museum walls but what? And for what reason? **

**You shall find that out in the next 5/6 chapters...**

**BTW... When do you want me to get Mai and Naru together?**

**A) In the middle of this case**

**B) At the end of this case**

**C) After 2 more cases are done**

**You have a whole week to answer, I won't post any more until the results have come out. **

**Me: Oh and please R&R... I'd be very thankfull, ^.^**


	9. Authors' Note

Author's Note

I'm sorry to tell everyone that I do not have any ideas as to how carry on my Ghost Hunt story. So I'm putting it up for Adoption. The story will be given to the person who I think will be suitable to take it over. Thank you and sorry.


End file.
